


Out in the Open

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Clothed Sex, Cultural Differences, Elves, Embarrassment, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Sex, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Even though it's a common enough occurrence in the Ogre Kingdom, Soundwave still has yet to let her Ogre lover make love to her out in public.
But Bombrush finally manages to convince her to try it.





	

 

At least they weren't in the guard barracks...

 

Soundwave had thought about stopping this a long time ago.  She had thought about slapping Bombrush and telling him this was never going to happen.  She had even thought of kicking him in his bare naked balls and leaving him to groan on the grounds while she headed inside.

 

But she had long since gloomed it over and let Bombrush pull her pants down so he could fuck her.  Out in the open.  Against the outer wall of the castle right by the training area.  Hell, she could see the training dummies quite easily from her spot.  So if anyone came over to start training, they would see General Bombrush fucking General Soundwave out in the open.

 

She had hoped for this to be over quick, but Bombrush was still working at her hard.

 

"You still doing good, Soundwave?  You're being awfully quiet."

 

Her eyes wanted to glare at him, but the few soldiers who had come to train had seen them and a few had stopped to stare.  Well, those had been the elven soldiers who were probably in shock at seeing their General letting the Ogre General fuck her out in the open.

 

"Just hurry up."

 

"Ah... Do we have an audience?"

 

And now there were ogre soldiers staring too.  Primus, hadn't they seen this done enough in their lives?  Why were they all staring at them?  It had not even been three days since she had seen two ogre soldiers having a wonderful time on top of a pile of equipment out in the middle of the grounds and no one had stopped to watch them!

 

"Primus," She groaned as Bombrush hit a spot inside her that made her toes curl inside her shoes, "Don't they have anything better to do?"

 

"Hmm, training or watching the beautiful and popular elf general get fucked by an ogre against a wall?  I wonder what these young men would pick to do on a nice afternoon like this."

 

"Primus... damn, fuck it all~" Soundwave cursed under her breath as she felt another orgasm building slowly.  Bombrush just felt so good inside of her, but all these soldiers were now just stopping and staring.  Watching.  Watching her get fucked out in the open like this.

 

...Fuck, she couldn't hold it back any more.

 

"I can feel your walls... fuck, they're clamping down on me like a vice." His thrusts came harder and harder and she knew this.  Too many times before he had done this with her only for him to cum deep inside her body.  "Damn, you're beautiful. Here in my arms, moaning and holding me tight so I can cum in your womb.  You're the fucking epitome of beauty."

 

The thrusting became too much and Soundwave buried her head into his throat, trying to hide from all the eyes on them, on her, as she cummed hard onto his cock.  His own ejaculation soon followed, his seed filling her insides with warm, luscious liquid.

 

She was too out of it to notice Bombrush turn his head back at the men watching them, his red eyes turning into a dark, haunting glare as the men suddenly snapped to attention, drawn away from the woman in his arms in her own afterglow.

 

"I'm sure there are more important things you men could be doing right now than standing there like idiots."

 

Like a bolt of lightning, the men suddenly scampered away like rats.  None stayed to train, running for refuge in the barracks.

 

Bombrush felt his anger subside.  He wasn't a very possessive man and he knew someone would stare at the sight of him fucking General Soundwave of all people.   Even with the unofficial truth of them dating going around, this was their first time doing anything serious in front of anyone outside of his flirting and kissing, which had been the norm before they had starting seeing each other.

 

But to see all those men watching.  Staring at them, at her.  Looking at her with lust and desire.  He knew that most of the men had a bit of a crush on Soundwave.  After all, she was an efficient and highly capable leader, all while being a beautiful woman and an elf.

 

He hated that they all saw her like this, but it had another purpose that he was grateful for.  Now they all knew she and him were lovers.  And they all knew not to mess with him.

 

Feeling Soundwave shiver in his arms, he quickly settled her onto her shaky feet and helped get her covered.  "Are you feeling alright, Soundwave?"

 

He was not surprised at her own glare.  "Happy now?"

 

"I honestly didn't think everyone would stop to stare."

 

"What, you thought they would just keep on walking and get back to their jobs when they see us fucking out here in the open?" she snapped as she quickly fixed her pants and top.

 

"Most ogres just ignore everyone who does it in public.  It's a common occurrence-"

 

"I know, you've told me how many times before?"

 

Bombrush finished fixing himself up as he watched Soundwave finish up and storm off.  Well, she wasn't going to speak to him for the next week.  Perhaps he should have taken her in one of the hallways instead.  He had been working her for the past month to get her to let him take her out in public.  And now she was mad that so many people had stopped to watch her get fucked.

 

It would take some time to convince her to do it again.  He knew she had enjoyed it and perhaps with less people stopping and staring (the staring was okay, but there were still jobs to get done), Soundwave might find having sex out in public more enticing.

 

Still, it would take some time to convince her again.  But in the meantime, he could think of all the other places around the castle that he could take her next.

 

That would at least keep him company for the next week.

 

END


End file.
